


Sleep Softly

by umbralillium



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Inspired by Art, M/M, Soft!Geralt, soft sleepy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier to bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321





	Sleep Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous, soft art](https://twitter.com/emilygoetting/status/1234186000215220227) by Icytwaine on Twitter.

Geralt woke slowly, frowning as he tried to figure out what had woken him. He tried to curl closer to Jaskier and grunted in confusion when all he found were cold sheets. Opening his eyes, he saw that Jaskier was not in bed. Grunting again, he looked to the small table Jaskier had taken over before Geralt had gone to bed. The candle had burned out, but even in the darkness, Geralt could see Jaskier slumped over the table, soft snores emerging from his mouth every few breaths.

Rolling his eyes, Geralt threw back the blankets and climbed out of bed. Crossing to the table, he saw that Jaskier was still in his silks from performing downstairs earlier and his quill lay limply in the cradle of his hand, his head pillowed on his other hand spread across his notebook.

He smoothed a hand over Jaskier’s hair, but he didn’t stir, just sighed softly in his sleep. Geralt shook his head fondly as he took the quill from Jaskier’s hand and set it aside before gathering him into his arms.

Still, Jaskier did not wake, he simply burrowed into Geralt’s warmth. “G’r’lt,” he mumbled in his sleep.

“I’m here,” he said, more rumble than words, and turned back to the bed. Laying Jaskier down, he gently removed his shoes, breeches and doublet, all without waking him.

Huffing a soft laugh, Geralt nudged Jaskier over on the bed so he could climb in behind him. Jaskier made a soft, contented sound as Geralt pulled him back against his chest, drew the blankets over them, and wrapped his arms around Jaskier.

A soft murmur escaped Jaskier again and Geralt hid his smile in Jaskier’s hair.

“Love you, too,” Geralt whispered.


End file.
